Veszélyes Szerelem
by angyalkaLD
Summary: A történet 1981 november 1-én kezdődik, egy nappal az után a végzetes nap után, hogy Lily és James meghal. A kicsi Harry Siriusszal Oroszországba menekül, és mikor tizehét év után visszajön, a háború egész más mederbe terelődik. Minden jog Rowlingé.


1981 November 1, London

Egy külvárosi utcácskában a szokottnál is sötétebb volt. Csupán egyetlen ház ablakából szűrődött ki valamennyi fény.

Egy macska szaladt át az úton, és megállt a ház előtt. Ekkor nyílt az ajtó, és egy magas, ösztövér és igen öreg illető lepett ki a házból. Ősz haja és szakálla volt, mindkettő olyan hosszú, hogy be tudta tűrni őket a derékszíjába.

Hosszú talárt viselt, és csatos csizmát. Félhold alakú szemüvege mögött kék szemében értelem és bölcsesség csillogott. A férfi ránézett a macskára, és elmosolyodott.

- Örülök, hogy itt találom, McGalagony professzor.

- Honnan tudta, hogy jövök, Dumbledore professzor? - Egy szigorú küllemű nő állt közvetlenül ott, ahol pár másodperccel ezelőtt még az állat pihent. A nő haj szoros kontyba volt csavarva, s orrán szögletes szemüveg foglalt helyet.

- Ugyan már, kedves Minerva! Nem gondolhatja, hogy védelem nélkül hagyom a házam! Éppen citromos italport fogyasztottam, amikor jelzett a megfigyelőbűbáj.

- Micsodát?

- Mugli édesség – magyarázta Dumbledore -, de jómagam nagyon szeretem. - A professzor zavartan becsukta az ajtót, és kilépett az estébe. - Beinvitálnám egy kis ünneplésre, de attól tartok, ez most nem lehetséges, ugyanis elég nagy a rendetlenség.

- Ünnepelni! - sopánkodott a nő. - Mindenki csak ünnepel. Azt hihetnénk, van a varázsvilágban némi óvatosság, de nem! Bagolycsapatok, hullócsillagok...még a mugliknak is feltűnt. Hullócsillagok Kentben! Lefogadom, hogy ez Dedalus Diggle műve. Neki van ennyi esze!

- Ne hibáztassa őket, az utóbbi években nem nagyon volt lehetőségük ünnepelni.

- Na de mégis! Pont most lepleznénk le magunkat a muglik előtt, mikor végre sikerült megszabadulnunk Tudjakitől? Mert ugye tényleg megszabadultunk tőle?

- Minden jel arra mutat – válaszolt a professzor.

- De még ha valóban megszabadultunk Tudjakitől...

- Minerva, egy olyan ragyogó elme, mint maga, igazán nevezhetné őt úgy, ahogy hívják: Voldemortnak.

McGalagony kelletlenül bólintott.

- Nem csak baglyok, de kósza hírek is felröppentek ma. Tudja, mit pletykálnak, hogy miért tűnt el – nos rendben – Voldemort?

Az asszonyon látszott, hogy ez az, ami igazán érdekli. A férfi azonban nem válaszolt. McGalagony tovább próbálkozott.

- Állítólag – hangsúlyozom állítólag – Voldemort tegnap este felbukkant Godric's Hollowban. Az a hír járja, hogy Lily és James, hogy ők mindketten...meghaltak.

Dumbledore szomorúan bólintott.

- Jaj, Albus, ez borzalmas! Nem hiszem el.

Az asszony szipogott egyet, majd remegő hangon folytatta. - Azt mesélik, hogy a fiúkat, a kis Harryt is el akarta pusztítani, de akkor valami félresikerült, és ő maga elvesztette az erejét, és a kisfiú életben maradt. Nem bírt elbánni azzal a kisgyerekkel.

Dumbledore komoran bólintott.

- Szóval igaz? - hebegte McGalagony. - És...és mi lett a kis Harryvel?

Dumbledore a nő vállára tette a kezét.

- Nagyon sajnálom, hogy tőlem kell megtudnia. Miután Voldemort elvesztette erejét, a ház felrobbant, és a kis fiút sem tudták megmenteni.

McGalagony csipkés zsebkendőt vett elő, és kifújta az orrát.

- Jobb, ha most megyek – szót könnyes szemmel. - Meg kell emésztenem a hallottakat. Viszont látásra, Dumbledore professzor.

Az idős varázsló nagy sóhajjal csukta be maga után az ajtót, és belépett a szobába.

- Minden rendben a kis Harryvel? - fordult egy hosszú, fekete hajú férfi felé.

- Igen. Nemrég aludt el. Mit talált ki McGalagony professzornak?

- Mindenki úgy fogja tudni, hogy Harry meghalt. Mindenkinek jobb lesz úgy. És most kérlek, menjetek. Nem biztonságos itt.

- Hova?

- Oroszországban jó helyen lesztek. Van ott egy barátom, aki iskolát vezet. Használj álneveket, és Sirius! Harrynek tudnia kell róla, hogy ki is ő valójában. Minden nyáron elmegyek majd értetek, és a Roxfortban tölthetitek a vakációt. Megtanítom Harrynek mindazt, amit tudnia kell. Nemsokára találkozunk. Vigyázzatok magatokra!

Dumbledore zsupszkulcsot csinált egy kanálból, és Sirius felé nyújtotta. A férfi karjában a csecsemővel megérintette az evőeszközt, és a következő pillanatban hűlt helye volt.

- Vigyázzatok magatokra – suttogta Dumbledore, de már senki sem hallotta.

***

Tizenhét évvel később

1998 augusztus 18, London

Az Abszol út zsúfolásig tele volt varázslókkal és boszorkányokkal, apró gyerekekkel és diákokkal, akik a tanév végeztével eljöttek a barátokkal beszerezni a nyári készleteket, seprűt vagy a nyári házi dolgozatokhoz szükséges pergament, pennát és tankönyveket.

Az üzletek kirakatai tele voltak érdekesebbnél érdekesebb csodaszerekkel, könyvekkel, huhogó baglyokkal és csodálatra méltó seprűkkel.

A Cikornyai és Patza ajtaja hirtelen kinyílt, és egy tizenhét év körüli, hosszú, vörös hajú lány lépett ki rajta. Gyönyörű gesztenyebarna szemei vidáman csillogtak, s barna szemceruzával ki voltak emelve, szája enyhe szájfénnyel volt rúzsozva. Fehér topot és krémszínű szoknyát viselt, fehér szandált, és kezében vastag könyveket tartott. Ginny – mert így hívták a lányt – most végezte el a hatodik évét az iskolában, letette a hoppanálási vizsgát, és most szerezte be a gyógyítás tudományának elsajátításához szükséges tankönyveit.

Hirtelen valaminek vagy valakinek nekiütközött, mire mind ő, mind a tankönyvei a földön kötöttek ki.

- Nagyon sajnálom, nem esett bajod?

Ginny megrázta a fejét, majd a hang irányába elemelte a fejét, és elakadt a lélegzete. Egy élkepesztően helyes fiú állt előtte. Kócos, fekete haja rakoncátlanul állt, smaragdzöld, vidáman csillogó szemében volt valami megfoghatatlan, titokzatos, ugyanakkor mérhetetlen komolyságot tükrözött. Orrán kerek szemüveg pihent, talárja alatt fekete pólója kihívóan tapadt izmos mellkasára.

- Az én hibám volt, nem néztem szét – mentegetőzött Ginny.

A fiú Ginny felé nyújtotta a kezét, felsegítette, majd elmosolyodott. Ginny viszonozta a gesztust, majd lehajolt a könyveiért, de a fiú megelőzte. Meglepő gyorsasággal szedte föl a szétszóródott köteteket, és visszaadta a lánynak.

- Most leszel végzős, ugye? - kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Igen. Honnan tudtad? - nézett rá Ginny meglepetten.

- Láttam a könyveidet. – A fiú a Ginny kezében levő könyvre pillantott. - Gyógyítónak készülsz?

- Aha – bólintott Ginny értelmesen. – És te? Nem láttalak még errefelé.

- Most végeztem, és hazajöttem, mert eddig Oroszországban jártam suliba – magyarázta.

- Tényleg? Miért?

- A szüleim meghaltak még kiskoromban, és az egyetlen élő rokonom ott élt.

- Tapintatlan voltam. Igazán sajnálom. - Ginny tényleg komolyan gondolta.

- Nincs mit. Már rég volt.

Zavart csendbe burkolóztak, majd Ginny törte meg a csendet.

- Figyelj, ha van kedved, és még nincs hova menned, a családom biztosan szívesen látna.

- Nagyon kedves tőled, de már elszállásoltak.

- Oh...- Ginny kissé csalódott lett.

- Nekem mennem kell. Remélem, még találkozunk! - A fiú sarkon fordult, és elindult a Foltozott Üst nevű fogadó felé.

Ginny némán bámult utána, majd mintha villám csapott volna belé, utánakiáltott:

- Várj, még a nevedet sem tudom!

- A nevem Harry. - A fiú befordult a sarkon, és eltűnt a lány szeme elöl.

***

Foltozott üst, néhány perccel később

Harry eltöprengett az Abszol úton történteken.

Nem tudta elfelejteni a lányt. Volt a szemében valami magával ragadó, elkepesztő, amit Harry nem tudott megmagyarázni. Egyre csak azt a vörös hajzuhatagot látta maga előtt, és azt az elbűvölő mosolyt.

Csilingelő hangja még most is visszhangzott Harry fülében. És még a nevét sem tudta. A fiú nagyot sóhajtott. Gyanította, hogy soha többé nem látja viszont a vörös tündért, de a remény hal meg utoljára.

Mélázásában észre sem vette, hogy már a Foltozott Üstben van. Magán érezte az emberek tekintetét, a csapos megbabonázva bámult rá, de Harry nem törődött vele. Felment ez emeletre és benyitott a szobájába, ahol már várta valaki.

- Dumbledore professzor – biccentett a fiú.

- Harry! Csakhogy itt vagy! Mi tartott ennyi ideig?

- Öhm, csak összeütköztem egy kedves lánnyal, és elbeszélgettünk.

- Örülök, hogy nem jelent nagy problémát a beilleszkedés. - Az igazgató elült a fiú ágyára. - Szeretnélek ma bemutatni a Rend néhány tagjának. Itt lesz Alastor, őt már ismered, és Tonks, hozzá is volt szerencséd.

- A metamorfmágus? - kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

- Igen. Nagyon kedves és életvidám auror.

- Remus Lupin is itt lesz?

- Igen, Remus is jön. Már nagyon várod, hogy megismerd, igaz?

- Igen. Sirius rengeteget mesélt róla. - A fiú keresztapja nevének említésére elkomorult.

- Még mindig nem tetted túl magad a halálán?

- De. Tudom, hogy egy jobb helyen van, csak nagyon hiányzik. Olyan volt, mintha az apám lenne.

- Azt elhiszem.

- És maga meg mint a nagyapám – mosolyodott el Harry.

Ekkor kopogtatás hasította félbe a beszélgetést. Dumbledore felállt, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Jó napot – biccentett az igazgató.

- Magának is, Dumbledore. - A vendégsereg bejött az ajtón. Harry felismerte a jó öreg Rémszemet, aki néhányszor tanította a nyár folyamán, persze a kilétét nem fedte fel az auror előtt. Ott volt Tonks, aki egyszer meglátogatta Siriust Oroszországban, Kingsley Shaklebolt, akit Harry a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt látott már párszor a Rend gyűlései alatt; egy vörös hajú, középkorú férfi, akinek a nevére Harry nem emlékezett; és ott volt Remus Lupin, akit a fiú a képekről ismert fel.

- Szeretném nektek bemutatni valakit, aki ezentúl nagy szerepet fog játszani a Rend vezetésében az oldalamon. - Dumbledore Harryre mutatott.

- Isten hozott – kezdte a döbbent Mordon.

- Mordon professzor, nagyon örülök, hogy újra találkoztunk.

- Alastor, ti ismeritek egymást? - fordult az auror felé Kingsley.

- Tanítottam a nyár folyamán párbajozni.

Harry most Lupinhoz fordult.

- Nagyon örülök, Mr. Lupin. Rengeteget hallottam magáról.

A férfi megkövülten bámulta a fiút, és szemében hitetlenség volt.

- Dumbledore, ő... - Hangja elcsuklott.

- Igen, Remus. Ő itt nem más, mint Harry Potter.

- Micsoda? - kiáltott fel Tonks, aki rózsaszín hajban pompázott. - Hogy lehetséges ez? Hisz Harry Potter meghalt, maga mondta. Rádőlt a ház.

- Így tűnt a legjobb megoldásnak. Mindenki azt hitte, meghalt, ezért nem is keresték.

- De... hol voltál eddig? - fordult Remus a fiúhoz.

- Oroszországban.

- Hát persze! - csapott a homlokára Lupin. - Te voltál az a fiú Siriusszal, akiről Dora beszélt.

Harry szomorúan bólintott. - Sirius rengeteget mesélt a Tekergőkről és anyáról. Azt akarta, hogy adjam át magának ezt a levelet, ha ő meghalna. - Harry előhúzott egy borítékot a talárja zsebéből.

- Köszönöm – szólt rekedten a férfi. - És ha megkérhetnélek, tegezz, nem vagyok olyan öreg.

- Rendben, Remus.

- Nos, Harry, szeretném még bemutatni neked Arthur Weasleyt. - Dumbledore a vörös hajú varázslóra mutatott. - Náluk fogsz lakni egy ideig.

- Miért nem használhatom a főhadiszállást?

- Természetesen használhatod azt is, egyébként szinte mindig ott leszünk, csak éjszakára jártok vissza majd. Ha pedig elkezdődik az iskola, akkor a Roxfortban fogsz lakni.

- Értem – bólintott a fiú.

- Várj csak, Albus. Nem azt mondtad, hogy a fiú már végzett? - kérdezte Alastor.

- Dehogynem. Nem is diákként fog Roxfortban lakni. Úgy döntöttem, neki adom át a sötét varázslatok kivédése posztot.

- De az meg van átkozva!

- Már nem – szólt közbe Harry. - Megtaláltuk a megoldást, és megtörtük az átkot.

- Harry mindig is agyon szerény volt – mosolygott Dumbledore. - Igazából Harry egyedül törte meg az átkot.

- Ez igen – biccentett Mordon elismerően.

Harry ekkor valami furcsára lett figyelmes.

- Dumbledore professzor – szólalt meg halkan. - Azt hiszem, valaki van az ajtó előtt.

- Való igaz. - Dumbledore felemelte a pálcáját, mire az ajtó kicsapódott, és beesett rajta egy köpenyes alak.

- Monstro, csak maga az? – kérdezte derűsen Harry, és egy pálcaintéssel megkötözte a halálfalót. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy azok után még vissza mer jönni. - Intett egyet, mire a halálfaló egyszerűen eltűnt.

- Hol van? - kiáltott fel Tonks.

- A Rend fogdájában.

Dumbledore az órájára pillantott. - Azt hiszem, lassan indulnom kéne.

- Hova megy, Dumbledore?

- Van egy kis dolgom külföldön, több hónapig is elhúzódhat. - A mágus jelentőségteljesen Harryre pillantott. - Amíg távol leszek, Harry fog helyettesíteni, ha bármi problémátok van, forduljatok hozzá bizalommal.

- De Dumbledore – szólt Remus megrökönyödve. - Ő még csak egy gyerek!

- Sose ítélj az életkor alapján – emelte fel ujját az igazgató. - Viszont látásra. Szervusz, Harry! - Dumbledore a következő pillanatban dehoppanált.


End file.
